Silver the Hedgehog: rise of phoenix
by EddyTHhasacleverusername
Summary: Silver & Blaze travel back in time to combat a new foe, lord phoenix. but as the fight ensues, they discovered their full extent of their powers. may contain mild profanity. may contain silvaze. i haven't really decided if i like silvaze or not. could contain stabby stabby bits. May contain gore (half-burnt corpses)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

~Silver The Hedgehog~

Silver tapped into the time stone, and observed the flow of time. It was about as fun as watching fish in a stream. not the most fun thing to do, but it was somewhat mandatory. He couldn't afford to miss a single thing.

everything appeared to be going fine, until Silver noticed a...rift? a hole? It was Coming from a part of time with a strong hero, sonic the hedgehog. Silver ignored it, but then the rift enlarged, and sent ripples across the timeline, and a single word: phoenix. not very minor. Silver pulled himself from the stream. this new threat could pose a problem for him alone, so he went to find Blaze and Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

~Blaze The Cat~

Blaze sat on the edge of the broken beam, one of the many in the world she, silver, and shadow lived in. She heard the slight sound of silver's psychokinesis, the distorted sound of a gust of wind. before Silver landed, she greeted him with: "something happen?" silver replied, "How did you know?" Blaze smiled. "Cats always know." Silver shook his head. "Well, you were correct. something's created a rift in our timeline. something incredibly POWERFUL." Blaze instantly whirled around.

"phoenix?" she inquired. silver did a double-take. "How?!" she silenced him with a wave of her finger. "I've had an encounter with one of those birds. They can travel from realm to realm without a problem. they can shapeshift, and change form at will. one got into sol, my home dimension. it took all seven sol emeralds to push it back out. and that was a FLEDGELING. a baby. and we barely survived." silver replied: "well, then we should find it! FAST!" Blaze shook her head in admiration. while silver had a goal, he would stop at nothing to achieve it. "where's shadow?" silver suddenly asked. Blaze confusedly replied, "I haven't seen him since yesterday. why?" Silver shrugged. "dunno. anyways, we gotta fix that hole." He pulled out his time stone, and held it up. the blue gem began glowing, and the world went white.


	3. Chapter 3

~Silver The Hedgehog~

Silver navigated the time stream expertly, until he found his destination. 200 years ago, the era of a well-known hero: Sonic The Hedgehog. Silver entered the timeline, half-expecting to find a giant bird-monster terrorizing the world. but the world looked pretty normal, as they breached the atmosphere. He Landed with a loud THUD. fortunately, they were protected by silver's psychic shield. Blaze coughed out, "Seriously, silver! do you have to put us just outside the planet's atmosphere?!" Silver grinned sheepishly. "sorry, Blaze." Blaze acknowledged him by nodding, then looked around. "Where the hell are we?" Silver was about to say something, but when he looked around, he realized he actually didn't know where they were. He looked around again. They were in a huge forest. But for some weird reason, it felt twisted. Wrong. Strange. Silver felt something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Wait… yes he knew the feeling…

He was being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

~Blaze The cat~

Blaze bumped into Silver. she was about to ask him why they had stopped, when he silenced her with his finger. "Shh. we are being watched." Blaze looked around. She didn't see anything, but she knew better than to trust her eyes alone. And even though Silver was a bit reckless, he was still very perceptive. He could sniff out Eggman Nega in a pile of clones. Blaze immediately heard Silver's voice in her head. He counted down, then jumped forward . No longer than a second passed, and a cloaked figure jumped down from a nearby tree. Silver blasted the ground under himself, blasting himself backwards, just high enough for Blaze to sneak in a force-fireball at the attacker as soon as it reached the ground where Silver was standing. The fireball blasted it backwards, into a conveniently-placed cliff. It shuddered, then went limp. Silver approached the form of the attacker. Blaze held him back, saying, "Silver, wait! It could be faking." Silver stopped. For a split moment, Blaze thought he was going to just continue on. Instead, he held out his hand, and brought the body towards him. A clever alternative, using psychokinesis. So was his idea to use telepathy to warn Blaze on his plan. Blaze shook her head. "so creative, silver." Silver smiled. "what would you expect? now let's see who this guy is!"

Silver removed the hood, and the sight that befell them would haunt them for ages.


	5. Chapter 5

~Silver The Hedgehog~

Silver stared at the grotesque face of the creature that had attacked them. The eyes were blank and empty, but everything else was charred and burnt. It took Silver some time to realize… that this… thing… was the charred body of the fastest thing alive

.

He was staring at the remains of Sonic the hedgehog.

He stepped back. The sound of Blaze saying something, "No…" perhaps, told Silver that Blaze had figured it out, too. Silver fell down. he just couldn't take it. How could Sonic be dead? It couldn't be true! He felt Blaze's warm hand on his shoulder.

He didn't care. It had just begun, and he wanted it to be over. "Get up, Silver."

He heard Blaze's voice from behind him. "GET UP!" Silver felt himself being lifted to his feet. He turned around to face Blaze. She said, "Look, Sonic was my friend too. But if we sit here and do nothing, his death will go unavenged. I don't think we want that to happen." Silver nodded. "Yeah. After all, we haven't lost each other yet!" Blaze smiled, and they pressed deeper into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

~Blaze The Cat~

Blaze had to admit, Silver had gotten over Sonic's death pretty quickly. One second he was on the ground, next, he was pushing through the forest as if he didn't see the ghastly corpse. She quickly reflected on what the attack was like. Sonic's cloaked body had Fallen out of a tree. Or, had it leaped? But why would Sonic try to attack them? And wasn't he dead? The image of Sonic's gaunt eyes returned. A horrible thought crossed Blaze's mind. What if the burns and the eyes were a sign of some kind of mutation, or possession? She was about to say something to Silver, but then he wheeled around, and ran top-speed to the place where they were attacked. He froze still in front of sonic's body. "What in the name of the sol emeralds are you doing here?!" Blaze panted, after pushing through the foliage. Silver smiled. "Have you got a healing stone?" Blaze frowned, and held up her hand. A red, translucent, glowing cube appeared above her hand. "Why?" Silver just smiled. "That's rhetorical, right?" Blaze laughed. "You know me too good." Silver held the stone to Sonic's body and shouted, "HEIRKU" The Scars and burns instantly disappeared, leaving the blue blur in his natural state. And asleep. Blaze watched Silver use his Psychokinesis to lift Sonic. Silver turned to Blaze. "We need to find a village, so we can see if the healing stone did it's work." Blaze nodded.

"I agree."


	7. Chapter 7

~Silver The Hedgehog~

Silver Reflected quickly on what just happened. He and Blaze had no longer than a minute after rescuing Sonic, they ran into a second problem; When they found the village they had been looking for, it turned out to be under siege, and not to mention, the whole place was on fire. Silver handed Sonic (who was gradually reaching consciousness) to Blaze, and ran into the burning village.

He ran through the village, using his psychokinesis to put out fires, pulling people out of burning houses, general rescuing, until he saw a strange figure in a clearing. Silver walked towards her. The figure turned, revealing her face. Silver did a double take, and when he recovered, he stammered, "m-mom?" Silver's mother smiled. All of a sudden, Silver was transported into… a living room? it was a nice room, it had a giant glass window, through which he could see a huge, futuristic-looking city. On the left wall, there was two elevators, suggesting this was some kind of modern mansion, or hotel. There was a soft armchair, where a Hedgehog sat, reading a newspaper. He looked almost identical to Silver! But at a second glance, he realized that this was his father, Venice The Hedgehog. In a couch not too far from the chair, Silver saw his mother, Cobalt The Hedgehog, knitting a tiny neon-green shirt. He looked at the floor and there was...himself...but… younger. A year old, at most. He was playing with a few blocks, making them hover and fall at will, letting loose giggles randomly. Modern Silver smiled at the scene. This was a happy family. This is what all of the other people The smile faded as a knock sounded on an elevator door. Venice stood up, and walked to the door. "I wonder who that could be?" He opened the door to a police officer. The officer smiled, and asked, "Is this the house of Venice The Hedgehog? Venice's Blue-grey eyes turned dark. "Yes. Why?" The cop pulled out a gun "FREEZE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON, HERESY AND WARLOCKHOOD!" Venice tore the gun from the officer's hand, and punched the officer in the gut. He turned to the window to see police hovercrafts outside. he screamed a warning to Cobalt: "HEADS UP! WE GOT COMPANY" She Leaped off the couch to protect baby Silver. No more than a second later, gunfire shattered the window.

Venice Whirled and made a gesture with his hand, which current Silver recognized as a psychokinetic power-activating technique. A small, golden shockwave emitted from Venice's hand. The bullets caught in it were instantly reflected into the engines of the hovercrafts. He turned to Cobalt. "Get the Silver to safety. I'll take care of these bastards." and with that, the vision dissipated, leaving modern Silver alone in the burning town.


	8. Chapter 8

~Blaze The Cat~

Silver was taking too long. Blaze was beginning to worry that something had happened. She put down Sonic, who was beginning to mutter, and rushed into the Bonfire that once was a village.

Blaze ran as fast as she could through the flaming ruins, searching desperately through every crack and crevice for Silver. She sprinted through the burning remains, her heartbeat getting faster with every footfall. She heard a "whoosh", and she whirled around and ran the opposite direction. There was another "whoosh", and Blaze turned left, leading her into a clearing, where she saw Silver with his face in a slack expression of awe. Blaze could hear him say "...The hell…." Blaze sprinted to his side, holding him up. "Whoa, Silver. What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He looked back at her and said "I have!" Blaze gave him a look and set him down. "I'm serious! But we gotta get these guys out!" he gestured to the pile of people he had collected. Blaze nodded. Silver picked up most of them with psychokinesis. Blaze looked at the remaining pile. She couldn't lift that much. all of a sudden, a fox entered the clearing. He was about Silver's size, but he seemed to be half-robot. Roboticized slave, here to finish them? The fox grabbed the other half of the pile, and said: "need some help?" Silver Replied: "Sure. what's your name?" The fox smiled. "Just call me Solstice." Blaze saw Silver smile. "I'm Silver. And this is Blaze." Silver gestured to Blaze. Blaze waved. Solstice nodded. "Mkay. Now, time to run!" Solstice hoisted the bodies with no effort, and ran off through the fire.


End file.
